The Last Sunrise
by ArehLicious
Summary: Cap.3 El Reflejo de Alphonse Esta En Un Campo de Concentracion, Y Puede Que Sea El Quien Ayude A Ed A Volver A Su Mundo.
1. A la Luz de Una Vela

Hola!... bueno, el fic se desarrolla durante la segunda guerra mundial... no crean que Ed ya envejecio xD solamente adelante el tiempo... sigue siendo joven, espero me dejen reviews :D me haran muy feliz... Bueno y lo de siempre esta historia es 100 original y esta hecha sin ninguna finalidad de lucro, la mayor parte de los personajes no me pertenecen etc...  
Espero les guste!

* * *

1  
A la luz de una vela

"_Para obtener algo a cambio, debes dar algo del mismo valor…"_

El cielo, de un febril color gris, soltaba una ligera y triste lluvia sobre la ciudad de Londres. El invierno apenas estaba empezando, y ya se podían sentir ráfagas de viento helado. Había una baja niebla, no muy espesa, flotando por la ciudad. La mayoría de los citadinos preferían quedarse en casa a tomar un te caliente, sentándose a un lado de la ventana para observar la lluvia caer. Pero aquellos que vagaban por las calles encharcadas, lo hacían bajo la protección de un paraguas. Todo estaba realmente tranquilo. Incluso en el cementerio, donde se estaba efectuando un entierro, estaba tranquilo, no había tristezas ni sollozos.  
Las ligeras gotas de agua fría, rebotaban sobre un ataúd de madera blanca. Muy pocas personas eran las allegadas a la persona que acababa de fallecer. Parecía que solo estuvieran ahí por compromiso, nada más. Todos iban ataviados con fúnebres ropas negras, y se cubrían sus cabezas del agua con paraguas negros. Todos excepto un jovenzuelo, que iba de abrigo largo y café, dejaba que el agua cayera sobre el, y que además, era el mas indiferente de los presentes. Miraba al suelo, y evitaba mirar a toda costa el ataúd.  
Cuando comenzaron a bajar el ataúd a la fosa, algunos de los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, no sin antes darle sus condolencias al chico de café.  
El chico era de cabellos rubios y bellos ojos dorados, algo chaparro para su edad, pero demasiado fuerte. Detestaba sentir las miradas de lastima; detestaba también, tener que oír una y otra vez las condolencias muy bien fingidas, de gente que ni siquiera conocía; pero lo que mas detestaba, era estar ahí.

Se encontraba en medio de importantes investigaciones para encontrar la forma de volver con su hermano. Justo se hallaba en los montes Cárpatos, realizando lo que consideraba descubrimientos muy importantes, como para volver a Londres, cuando le llego una carta que le anunciaba que su padre había fallecido, en la ciudad de Londres. Se sintió lleno de impotencia al tener que abandonar su trabajo solo para tener que asistir al funeral de una persona a la que se veía obligado a llamar "Padre", a pesar de que mas de la mitad de lo que tenia de vida lo había odiado.  
Dentro de cualquier otra familia, el padre es el icono, es como un modelo a seguir. Pero el creció sin un modelo a seguir, y se tuvo que amoldar a su manera. Esa, y un montón de razones mas eran las que el tenia para odiarlo aun después de muerto. A pesar de que mas de la mitad de sus razones eran infantiles e inmaduras y sin coherencia.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo lo que Edward Elric considero la enésima persona en decirle lo mismo. El solo dio una cabezada en señal de asentimiento. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que todas esas personas hubieran tenido que ver con su padre. Levanto la vista un momento para asegurarse de que ya no quedaba nadie mas que quisiera presentarle sus condolencias. Vio a lo lejos una figura femenina, que al igual que el, andaba sin paraguas. Pero la chica no estaba ahí por su padre, estaba agachada contemplando otra lapida a la que ya le había dejado un par de rosas amarillas. La chica se sintió observada y levanto la vista también. Y por una fracción de segundo las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Ed bajo la vista, algo frustrado por el contacto visual. Volvió a levantar la vista, para saber si la chica seguía ahí. Y para su sorpresa la chica estaba delante de el. Se sobresalto y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. La chica era bastante veloz.

-Yo…- murmuro la chica- creo que tu padre era amigo del primo de un vecino… o algo así- dijo la chica llevándose un brazo detrás de la nunca y sonriendo dudosamente. Era obvio que mentía.

-No te molestes en mentir- sentencio secamente Ed. Si había detestado todo en ese funeral, ahora lo detestaba mas por la gran cantidad de mentiras que había escuchado.  
La chica suspiro, se dio cuenta de que su mentira había sido demasiado obvia.

-En realidad me dijo un vecino que un tal Elric había muerto, y cualquier pretexto para venir a visitar a mi madre sirve, por que de otra manera no tendría el valor para venir- explico la chica cabizbaja y en un tono de voz muy deprimente.  
Ed la miraba fijamente, y sonrió ligeramente, de una manera casi imperceptible. La chica era la primera persona honesta con el del día, después de todo. La chica levanto la cabeza, a Ed le pareció que la chica antes había estado llorando, o quizá eran gotitas de lluvia sobre su rostro.

-No importa- repuso Ed, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Ya habían acabado de enterrar a su padre, así que no tenia nada más que hacer ahí. Iba a regresar a sus investigaciones a los Montes Cárpatos. Ed se alejaba caminando, y la chica se quedo ahí de pie. Pero después comenzó a correr detrás de Ed.

-Danna- se presento la chica, estirando un brazo para estrechar la mano con Ed. Pero sin embargo Ed la ignoro por completo. La chica bajo el brazo, algo dolida. Pero siguió caminando a un lado de Ed, bajo la lluvia en silencio. Ed comenzó a fastidiarse de la compañía que ni siquiera pidió.

-¿No hay nada más importante que tengas que hacer?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ed,

-Solo intentaba ser amigable¬¬ - repuso la chica

-Pues yo no soy amigable- aseguro Ed

-Vaya… enano malhumorado- murmuro Danna. Y ese comentario saco de sus casillas a Ed, como cada vez que se burlaban de su estatura.

-¡¿A quien llamas enano?!- grito Ed

-Vaya… ¿Pues con quien venia hablando?... ¡Oh no! Creo que he pisado al chico con el que venia hablando…- se burlo la chica mientras hacia como que se revisaba las plantas de sus tenis de bota para cerciorarse de que no lo había pisado. Ed solo pudo apretar los puños para contener su furia, ya a un ojo le estaba empezando a dar un tic. Respiro hondo para no irse sobre la chica y hacerle el mayor daño que le fuera posible.

-Eres una chica, yo no golpeo chicas- se excuso Ed

-Vaya… yo si golpeo CHICAS- dijo Danna mirándolo burlonamente. A Ed le volvió a dar el Tic.

-¿Qué… que insinúas?- le pregunto Ed colérico, al verse humillado siendo llamado chica. Pero trato de contenerse y respiro hondo de nuevo para calmarse.- Eres un fastidio- le dijo Ed

-Si, lo se- acepto la chica con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios. Ed sonrió también. Aquella chica aparte de ser honesta, también era modesta. Siguieron caminando en silencio un rato.

-Edward- dijo finalmente Ed, siendo el quien estiraba el brazo esta vez- mejor Ed  
Danna se detuvo y lo observo. Levanto su brazo ella, y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. Continuaron caminando bajo la ligera y fría lluvia. Salieron del cementerio, y caminaron juntos un par de calles.

-¿A dónde vas tu?- le Pregunto Ed, pues sintió que Danna lo seguía.

-A mi casa- respondió Danna - ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas?-

-No se- contesto secamente, pues al escuchar la palabra "casa" entro nostalgia dentro de el, al recordar las hermosas praderas verdes de Rizenbull, el lugar al que el solía llamar casa u hogar.

Continuaron caminando bajo la lluvia, de nuevo en silencio. Cuando de repente una explosión provoco que una pared se viniera abajo. Ambos como acto reflejo se jalaron el uno al otro hacia el suelo, para cubrirse de las piedras y el polvo.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- pregunto sobresaltado Ed

-Una pared que se cayó ¬¬- respondió Danna sínicamente.

-¿Pero…que lo provoco?- insistió Ed, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Danna, por que una segunda explosión tumbo lo que quedaba de la pared de un edificio de apartamentos. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron del derrumbe. Solo se podía ver el humo, algunas llamaradas y se podían escuchar los gritos de la gente que había quedado bajo las piedras.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- sugirió Ed, desesperado, pues estaba dentro de sus instintos salvar gente inocente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer… mejor irnos- le dijo Danna y lo jalo de la mojada manga de su abrigo café, para llevarlo a través de unos callejones. Ed no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, quería saber que había sido de esa gente, y queria saber tambien la razon por la cual habian caido las paredes, pero Danna lo llevaba casi a la fuerza. Entraron en un edificio que también era de apartamentos. Subieron un tramo de escaleras y después Danna abrió con unas llaves que saco de sus ropas una puerta. Entraron. Era un departamento muy pequeño y humilde. La cocina, la sala y lo que parecía ser el comedor estaban en el mismo sitio. Todo estaba muy pequeño.

Había otras dos puertas, y Ed supuso que conducirían al baño y a una habitación. Danna se asomo por una ventana. Ed se dejo caer en un sillón.

-Te enfermaras- le dijo ella después de apartarse de la ventana- dame tu abrigo para que seque  
Ed se despojo del empapado abrigo café que llevaba puesto y se lo dio a Danna quien lo colgó un en perchero que estaba en una las esquinas del apartamento. Ed no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo, se pregunto por que había cedido tan fácil a ir con ella. Tenia que sacar algún tema de conversación o algo, por que el silencio era algo bochornoso. Pero solo para el, pues Danna actuaba muy despistadamente.

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunto Ed a lo que Danna negó con la cabeza.-Entonces, ¿Dónde vives?-

-En ningún lugar en especial- respondió indiferente- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ofreció Danna, tratando de esquivar el tema de donde habitaba de verdad. Ed asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Y Danna se puso a buscar sabe que en su pequeña alacena.

-No entiendo… ¿De donde eres?- pregunto Ed, cada vez con mas curiosidad de saber por que Danna no quería decirle la verdad, a pesar de que el había pensado que era honesta.

-Naci aquí, pero mis padres no son originarios del Reino Unido- respondió muy indiferentemente, mientras hacia algunas mezclas en un par de tazas. Ed la miro ceñudo, aun llevaba puesto su largo abrigo negro. - ¿Tu de donde eres?

-De un lindo pueblito que se llama Rizenbull- respondió nostálgico

-Vaya… no he oído hablar de ese lugar- exclamo Danna, mientras ponía a hervir algo en una tetera.

-Es que no esta en este planeta- aclaro Ed. Danna lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido. Dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se quito su abrigo y fue a ponerlo a un lado del de Ed. Danna llevaba puesto un overol cortito, que le quedaba como short, debajo usaba una blusa roja de manga larga. Le pareció extraño que una chica de Londres se vistiera así. Vagamente se acordó de Winly, también usaba short.

-Seguro que te estas burlando de mi- dijo Danna, mientras se iba a sentar al otro extremo del sillón, lejos de Ed, como si temiera que este estuviera loco y fuera a contagiarla. Ed negó con la cabeza, no se estaba burlando de ella, por que era verdad, su pueblo natal no estaba en ese mundo, estaba en otro, donde estaban todos sus amigos, donde estaba su hermano y donde si podía usar alquimia.  
Afuera comenzó a oscurecer y a llover más torrencialmente. Así que Danna encendió una velita que alumbraba un poco el lugar. Por la ventana entro la luz de un fugaz relámpago, y después un trueno hizo vibrar las ventanas.

-Si te lo dijera, no me creerías- aseguro Ed

-Estas en el país, mejor conocido como el país de las brujas, seguro que tu historia no es mas loca que La novela de Peter Pan ¿O si?-

-Bien, te diré- Ed se sorprendió de si mismo, hasta ahora, con nadie había sido realmente sincero, pues no había tenido el valor de contarle a nadie la verdad sobre su pasado, sobre la manera en la que había llegado hasta ahí. Antes de que comenzara a platicarle, Danna le dio una taza con una bebida caliente muy dulce y deliciosa. Y mientras bebían, Ed comenzó a contarle su historia, de principio a fin, tuvo que detenerse a explicarle a detalle un par de cosas, como por ejemplo La ley de los estados equivalentes y lo de los homúnculos. Claro que Ed se sintió extraño contándole su vida a una chica a la que apenas y conocía, pero se sintió muy a gusto al hacerlo, pues desde hace tiempo que tenia la necesidad de descargar con alguien todo ese peso.

-Vaya… -suspiro Danna cuando Ed hubo llegado al fin de su relato- podrías ser un gran novelista- aseguro ella.

-Ya se que no me crees- dijo algo avergonzado Ed. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Afuera continuaba lloviendo, pero ya no había ruidos de gente, era obvio que estaba muy entrada la noche. La vela ya casi se terminaba, y titilaba tentadoramente para apagarse de un momento a otro.

-Si te creo- murmuro Danna pacíficamente- Mi padre me dijo una vez algo parecido a lo que tú me dijiste

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Ed, conmocionado por le hecho de que pudiera haber encontrado al fin a una persona que supiera de alquimia.  
Danna se llevo una mano al pecho del lado izquierdo. Ed la miro confundido, se vio raro que hiciera eso.

-Me dijo que aquí adentro, todos tenemos una puerta y que esa puerta es la que da energía para hacer magia-

-¿Magia?- repitió extrañado Ed. Danna asintió con la cabeza. Y Ed relaciono rápidamente la magia con la alquimia. Pues Danna se refería a la puerta de la verdad, que en el mundo de Ed, daba energía para la alquimia, no para la magia.- ¿Qué tipo de magia?

-Mi mamá decía que ayudar a la gente, sonreír y dar amor eran verdaderos actos de magia- Danna hablo con los ojos cerrados, aun tenia la mano sobre el pecho- Pero mi padre decía que la magia era todo aquello que no puedes hacer con la tecnología, ni con tus manos, decía que con la magia todo era posible… pero mentía

-¿Mentía?

-Si, no puedes regresar a los muertos a la vida con la magia- respondió fríamente Danna.

-Con la alquimia tampoco se puede, bueno, con muchos otros sacrificios humanos

-Yo hubiera matado a toda la gente que hubiera sido necesaria para que mamá regresara- susurro Danna con la voz quebrada.  
Ed abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era lo mismo magia que alquimia? No, no podía ser lo mismo, por que su padre le había dicho que la alquimia había sido sustituida por la tecnología, en ese mundo. Pero lo que le sorprendió, fue que, existiera o no la magia, estaba casi seguro de que Danna había intentado hacer lo mismo que el: revivir a su mamá. Y desde ese punto Danna actuo muy cortantemente, como si hubiera hablando de mas.

-¿Dónde esta ahora tu padre?-

-Fue reclutado para ir a la guerra hace muchos años, no ha vuelto, - respondió rencorosamente Danna.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tenia- respondió a secas la chica, ya había retirado la mano de su pecho. Y no miraba a Ed, evitaba a toda costa tener que verlo.

Ed cada vez encontraba mas parecido entre el y ella. Al menos en cuanto a sus historias familiares.

-Dime, tu ¿Tu haces magia o… algo así?- pregunto Ed mirando lleno de curiosidad a Danna. La chica volteo a verlo y por primera vez durante todo el rato que tenían juntos, Ed presto atención a sus ojos: eran de un color pardo precioso, querían aparentar ser fríos, pero en el fondo mostraban dolor.

Y luego todo quedo a oscuras, por que la vela se apago.

Ed corría por verdes praderas, aun era un niño.  
Casi pisándole los talones venían Winly y Al. Sonreían. Sabe por que, pero reían abiertamente.

-Al… Winly…-

Seguían corriendo por las praderas de Rizenbull, cuando, de repente, Ed tropezó con una gran piedra… y se callo de panzazo del sillón.  
Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de Danna, un rato después de haberse quedado a oscuras. Se sobo la cabeza y la pansa, con su brazo de metal, el cual aun conservaba, pero ocultaba bajo guantes blancos, como lo solía hacer…  
Miro a un lado y al otro en busca de Danna, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Era como si también ella hubiese formado parte del sueño. Se puso de pie. Se dio cuanta de que sobre la mesa de madera, había un plato con varias piezas de pan tostado, una barra de mantequilla, y un vaso con leche.  
Pues el sueño ese de Danna, le había dejado de desayunar. Pero antes de ponerse a comer, se asomo al baño, y a la otra puerta donde efectivamente había una cama, pero no tenia pinta de que alguien hubiera dormido ahí. Camino hacia la mesa y se metió un pan tostado a la boca, casi entero, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió. Devoro otras cuatro piezas de pan con enorme rapidez, tanta, que casi se ahogaba con un trozo que no mastico bien y trago casi entero. Y al pobre vaso de leche lo ignoro por completo.  
Después, se coloco su abrigo, que ya estaba seco, y camino hacia la puerta de entrada, pero por mas que giro la perilla esta no cedió.  
Y ese sueño de la tal Danna, le había dejado de desayunar pero lo había dejado encerrado.

-Pfff… ¿Quién se cree esa chica?- murmuro muy enojado Ed mientras intentaba abrir una de las ventanas, pero tampoco se abrieron. En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que abajo, en la calle, desfilaban muchos soldados, como si fueran a la guerra.  
Se desespero, si afuera había guerra, el no quería quedarse encerrado ahí. Quería regresar a Los Montes Cárpatos; además de que también quería pasar por la casa de su padre, en Múnich, para tomar un par de cosas que necesitaba.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de salir de ahí. Pero no pudo. Estaba ahí encerrado por sabe cuanto tiempo.


	2. Hoy No Toca

Holaa!! :D muchas gracias por los reviews nn me hacen feliz... bueno bueno aca les dejo el siguiente cap espero les guste nn

* * *

2  
Hoy no toca

"_Esa s la primera Ley de la alquimia: La Ley de los Estados Equivalentes…"_

Soluciono las cosas derribando la puerta por la fuerza bruta, y echando a perder un poco mas el brazo de metal, por que si hubiera usado el otro brazo, seguro que se lo quebraba.  
Cayo con gran estrepito en el rellano, donde afortunadamente no haba nadie a la vista y pudo salir de ahí con algo de tranquilidad. Un poco inquieto por el hecho de que lo hubiera dejando encerrado un chica. Y eso que le había pensado que ella era honesta. Pero Ed llegó a la conclusión de que le había dicho mentiras desde el principio. De hecho dudo de que se verdadero nombre fuera Danna  
Salió del edificio y camino por las encharcadas calles de Londres. El pabellón de soldados ya había pasado, pero aun así todavía quedaban un par de curiosos asomados por las ventanas. Camino sin rumbo fijo por un rato. Hasta que se decidió a irse a la Estación del tren, para comprar un boleto a la costa y después tomar un pequeño barco que lo llevara hasta la península ibérica, y de ahí tomaría un tren que lo llevara hasta Alemania.  
Si, ya estaba decidido. Y lo de la tal Danna quedaría en el olvido como si nunca hubiera pasado, total ,ya había logrado salir.  
Llego a la estación del tren, no estaba muy concurrida. Estaba casi sola. Así que el tren que lo llevaría hasta la costa iba a estar casi vacio.

-Ummm, iluso- susurro el señor de la taquilla, después de que Ed hubo pagado su boleto. Pero no le dio importancia. Era un simple viejo amargado sin mucho que hacer más que vender boletos en una estación de tren a la que no va nadie.  
Se sentó en una banca de madera a esperar que llegara su tren. Pensó un poco en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pensó en todo lo que la chica le dijo. O quizá solo escucho y vio lo que quería escuchar y ver, nada más.  
Su vida en ese mundo había sido casi como un sueño, un sueño muy vivido y real. Deseaba con muchas fuerzas que de verdad estuviera soñado y que de un momento a otro fuera a despertar, tirado en el suelo de aquel gran salón debajo de ciudad central.  
Suspiro, lo único que quería de verdad era saber si su pequeño hermano seguía con vida, y si lo estaba, quería verlo y saber que estaba bien y que nada malo iba a pasar. Quería volver, aunque fuera solo para escuchar los sarcasmos y burlas de Mustang, pero definitivamente era lo único que quería: volver a su mundo, volver a su hogar.  
Miraba por la ventanilla del tren, como pasaban velozmente los campos y prados adornados con un triste cielo nublado. Miro al asiento de enfrente, que solía ocupar Al cuando viajaban de un lugar a otro. Pero estaba vacio.  
Ed soltó un amargo suspiro de soledad. ¿Se merecía, acaso, todo lo que estaba viviendo?

Llego a la costa sur de Inglaterra, donde, al igual que en la capital, estaba lloviendo muy ligeramente.  
Una vez ahí tomo el primer barco que lo llevara a la península ibérica, no era un viaje largo, de hecho, pensó en cruzar el canal nadando, pues Francia esta relativamente cerca de Inglaterra. Durmió pacíficamente mientras el barco avanzaba. Durmió soñando con la noche en la que había intentado traer a la vida a su madre. Se despertó algo amodorrado, cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido de gente que se bajaba del barco.  
Mientras caminaba mirando el cielo, no cesaba de escuchar a la gente Francesa con sus raros sonidos guturales. No entendía ni pio de lo que decían.  
Pero igual y vio muchos policías y militares, montados en casi cada esquina de cada calle. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia, tenia que llegar a la estación de trenes para ir hacia Alemania.

-Necesito un pasaje para ir a Bélgica- pidió Ed una y otra vez al viejo Francés de la taquilla una vez que hubo llegado a la estación. Pero Ed no entendía lo que el viejo le decía, y el viejo no entendía lo que Ed le decía. El resto de las personas que hacían fila para comprar un boleto estaban empezando a desesperarse.  
Aquello comenzaba a irritarlo.

-B-e-l-g-i-c-a- deletreo Ed más desesperado que antes.

-¿Bélgica?- repitió el viejo por fin

-Si, Bélgica¬¬ - Y el viejo por fin se digno a venderle el boleto. Pero luego se puso a alegar otra vez en francés. Y no quiso darle el boleto a Ed, por más que este le ofrecía el dinero para pagar.

-Oh,- exclamo Ed al recordar que necesitaba mostrar su pasaporte para poder pasar de país en país. No había tenido problemas para bajar del barco ingles y entrar tranquilamente en Francia.  
Le mostro el pasaporte, y el viejo lo reviso puso un sello aquí y allá y Ed pudo alejarse de ahí después de tanto circo.  
Subió al tren, que esta vez iba algo más lleno que el de Londres. Y el resto del camino durmió. La ciudad de Bélgica estaba un poco retirada, así que iba aprovechar para echarse una siestecita. Y durante todo el trayecto ronco como un gran oso. Y de nuevo en sus sueños se encontró con su hermano, cuando la armadura había sido casi deshecha por cicatriz…

Despertó, gracias a que una pequeña niña lo jaloneo de su abrigo, para darle a entender que ya habían llegado a su destino. Y salió, como ya estaba en la estación del tren, lo único que tenia que hacer a continuación era buscar uno que lo llevara hasta Múnich. Y ese si iba ser un trayecto de casi dos días. Cruzar lo que quedaba de Bélgica y cruzar media Alemania. El boleto, estaba claro, era más caro, y cuando compro ese boleto se le fue lo último de dinero que tenia. Por una parte le pareció bueno, por que al menos así no iba tener que estar cambiando de moneda cada tres por cuatro. Ya cuando llegara a su destino, se las ingeniaría para conseguir dinero.  
Y subió al tren que lo llevaría hasta la ciudad de Múnich.  


Desgraciadamente, lo único que había comido habían sido solamente cuatro piezas de pan, y ya no traía dinero, así que la mitad del camino la panza le fue rugiendo como león. Y el dolor de sus jugos gástricos en su estomago tratando de digerir algo, donde no había nada, hizo que fuera con las manos sobre el vientre. Anocheció, pero el hambre que traía era tan canija que no pudo pegar ojo. Y el trasero comenzó a dolerle por tanto rato de estar sentado.  
Se sorprendió de eso, pues ya había hecho viajes de gran magnitud. Pero en aquellos viajes tenia que comer, ahí no tenía nada que tragar. Estaba muy desesperado, sintió que sino comía, de un momento a otro podría saltar en el un canibalismo salvaje y que seria capaz comerse a todo aquel que tuviera en frente.  
Así que mejor se puso de pie, y comenzó a vagar un rato por los vagones del tren. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos. Y solo se escuchaba el compás de las respiraciones y uno que otro ronquido. Camino a lo largo de todo el tren, hasta que sintió que el hambre desaparecía poco a poco. Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando ya iba por la segunda vuelta que le daba al tren completo. Llego hasta el vagón del equipaje, el ni siquiera llevaba equipaje, pero sin embargo se metió dentro. Se sorprendió de ver amontonadas a un puñado de personas que pretendían hacerse pasar por maletas, pero que era obvio a simple vista que estaban ahí.  
Había muchas personas dentro, de distintas edades, desde una pequeña niña de un año hasta un anciano que sobrepasaría un siglo de edad.  
Cuando lo vieron entrar contuvieron la respiración y se echaron hacia atrás, como si Ed fuera a hacerles algún daño.

-Debe de ser un maldito racista-murmuro alguien.

Y Ed se acordó de la pobre gente de Ishbal; se acordó de esas miradas asesinas que le dirigían cuando veían el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Pero sin embargo, aquella gente no tenía ningún rasgo en común como para ser discriminados. A simple vista parecían gente Europea.

-No les voy a hacer nada- aseguro Ed tratando de poner una sonrisa que los tranquilizara- pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos?

-No saben que subimos de contrabando- dijo un niño del mismo tamaño que Ed pero seguramente mucho mas joven.

-aah…

-Queremos volver a España- alego uno con un poblado bigote que además usaba sabe cuantos relicarios

-¿España? O.o- inquirió Ed algo confundido. Todos le asintieron con la cabeza.-pero creo que se están alejando más- aseguro Ed.  
El grupo de personas, (que eran cerca de 20) intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Ed supuso que se acababan de dar cuenta de su error garrafal.

-Pues, ¿A dónde va este tren?- pregunto el de bigote  


-A la ciudad de Múnich, en Alemania- contesto Ed- bueno… amenos de que yo me haya equivocado de tren, pero no creo…  
Al unísono, todos soltaron un gritito ahogado de horror.

-No puede ser- exclamo asustada un chica que iba detrás de un baúl.

-Lo que queremos es alejarnos de ahí- sentencio el anciano muy horrorizado.

-Pues cuando lleguemos a Múnich toman un tren de regreso a Bélgica…-cuando dijo esto todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "No"-… aunque si van a ir de contrabando es mejor que vayan por Suiza, por los Alpes, si no quieren que los atrapen-sugirió Ed al ver la negativa de entrar a Alemania.

-Todo fue culpa tuya- dijo el anciano señalando al de bigote- tu nos dijiste que este tren iba para España. -El de bigote solo pudo encogerse de hombros, deprimido por su gran error.

-Desde Bélgica no hay trenes hasta España- aclaro Ed, antes de que se comieran vivo al de bigote.

-Entonces es militar me mintió- suspiro entristecido el de bigote mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y hacia que todos sus relicarios tintinearan

-¿Qué fugitivo en su sano juicio le pediría ayuda a un militar o a un policía?-pregunto Enardecido el anciano.

De repente el tren comenzó a bajar de velocidad y de un momento a otro, dejo de traquetear y se detuvo por completo. Ed giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y se planteo dejar a aquel grupo de fugitivos solos; quería ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, pues le parecía que era demasiado pronto como para que hubieran llegado. Y así fue, camino hacia la puerta y salió, y después cerro la puerta tras de si. Todos los que estaban dentro del vagón portaequipajes lo siguieron con la mirada, llenos de expectación.  
Pero afuera había un militar, alto de ojos claro y pelo rubio. Lo miro y después sonrió maliciosamente.

-Están en el vagón portaequipaje- vocifero el militar. Complacido de haber encontrado a los fugitivos con los que Ed había estado platicando momentos antes. Ed intento escaparse del alcance del militar, pero no pudo, por que este fue más rápido y con un solo brazo lo apreso por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo unos 20 centímetros. Le cortaba la respiración.

-No tienes pinta de ser religioso-canturreo el militar aun con su maliciosa sonrisa en los labios- dime… ¿Te gusta la gente de tu mismo sexo?  
Ed se sintió asqueado ante aquella pregunta pero no le podía responder por que se estaba ahogando. Pataleaba y movía sus brazos enérgicamente, tratando de hacerle daño al militar para que este lo soltara. Pero no podía hacer nada.  


Instantes después, llego una jauría de militares armados y comenzaron a sacar salvajemente a los fugitivos del vagón. Los arrastraron por todo el tren de una manera brutal hasta sacarlos de ahí.  
Afuera, era donde el tren hacia su primera parada. Pero estaba atestado de militares que revisaban a la gente de pies a cabeza. Pero a ellos las arrastraron hasta otro lugar, donde no hubiera ojos curiosos que pudieran presenciar el espectáculo que se iba dar a continuación.  
Intercambiaron un par de palabras los militares y después rieron maléficamente.

-Pónganse en fila- grito uno, que parecía ser el que le daba las órdenes a todos. Y el grupo de fugitivos se pusieron en fila inmediatamente, pero Ed después de que lo soltaron había intentado correr para donde fuera.  
Ed había llegado a ese mundo, casi justo después de que la primera guerra mundial hubiera terminado, pero aparentemente, vivir tanto tiempo allá, en los Montes Cárpatos, lo había desconectado por completo de todas las noticias del mundo exterior.  
Cuando intento correr, solo sintió como su cabeza se partía a la mitad, pues un militar le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su rifle. Y quedo tirado en el suelo.

-Un amigo mío, esta en Bélgica, atento para decomisar a todo aquel que intente huir de aquí- alego el Coronel. – que estúpidos fueron al creer que había un tren en Bélgica que los llevaría hasta España.

Ed estaba tirado en el suelo, muriéndose por el trancazo que había recibido en la cabeza, así que solo, escuchaba, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, le dolía la cabeza y además el hambre acababa de volver.

-Pobres testigos de Jehová- susurro burlonamente uno de los militares.

-No quiero perder tiempo con ustedes- aseguro el Coronel. Y lo que Ed escucho a continuación fue como un arma de fuego era cargada y un disparo que corrompió el aire. Sabe de donde saco fuerzas para ponerse de pie, no quería que le hicieran daño a esa pobre gente sin una buena razón. Es mas, no existe ninguna razón para quitarle la vida a un semejante. Pero para cuando se puso de pie ya era demasiado tarde, el primero en caer había sido el anciano. Y ahí estaba, tirado en un charco de sangre.  
Ed miro boquiabierto el cuerpo y dirigió una mirada asesina al coronel, que tenia unos curiosos ojos pardos. Instintivamente junto las palmas de sus manos y toco el suelo, pretendiendo sacar volando a aquel señor transmutando la piedra que tenia debajo de si, pero se sintió terriblemente desdichado cuando recordó que no podía usar alquimia.

El coronel avanzo un par de pasos y de nueva cuenta una bala rompió velozmente el aire y esta vez cayo el cuerpo de una chica.

-miren… una pequeña- señalo el coronel mientras apuntaba con se dedo a la niña mas chiquita del grupo, que iba agarrada de la mano de quien parecía ser su madre.  
La madre abrazo fuertemente a la pequeña y la cubrió todo lo que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada, por que una Bala le penetro la cien y callo muerta. La niña estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera 

lloraba. Ed estaba horrorizado ante tanto salvajismo. No le cabía en su cabeza como era posible que una persona hiciera daño a otra solo por el hecho de tener diferente religión.

El coronel se acerco a la pequeña y puso su arma justo sobre la frente de la niña.

-¡NO!- vocifero Ed. Ese coronel no era humano, ¿Atreverse a quitarle la vida a una pequeña que probablemente ni siquiera tenia su religión bien decidida?  
El coronel giro la cabeza hacia Ed, aun con su asquerosa sonrisa llena de maldad en los labios. Camino hacia el.

-Me han dicho que justo ibas saliendo del vagón cuando te atraparon… - murmuro. Pero Ed solo había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Nada más. - ¿Ibas con ellos?  
Ed estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente al militar ese, con tal de que la pequeña saliera bien librada. Pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba arriesgando su propia vida, vida que debía de seguir si quería volver a encontrarse con su hermano.  
Ed esculco sus bolsillos, y saco el pasaje del tren hacia Múnich.

-No soy un fugitivo- dijo retadoramente mientras le mostraba el boleto. El coronel solo arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué hacías entonces con estos?- pregunto despectivamente. Ed dudo en decirle que había ido por allí vagando para calmar el hambre.

-Buscaba mi equipaje- mintió Ed-

-No se por que te opones…- alego el coronel mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la pequeña. Volvió a apuntarle en la cabeza.

-No tienes el derecho de quitarle la vida a la pequeña- le dijo Ed.

-No quiero que me des problemas, si tu no tienes nada que ver con ellos lárgate de aquí y sálvate a ti mismo- le sugirió el coronel.

-N-O- le contradijo Ed.

Y después solo sintió como lo jalaban de su ropa, y era arrastrado lejos de ahí. Se perdió de vista en un oscuro callejón lejos de ahí. Pero cuando ya no podía hacer nada, escucho el estallido que le indicaba que le había disparado a la pequeña. Y algo dentro de el se rompió, era como si acabara de perder a su propio hermano y no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sintió terriblemente mal

-Suéltenme…- pedio Ed mientras hacia lo posible de zafarse de los dos pares de manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-Te vamos a enseñar a no levantarle la voz a un mayor- le dijo uno. Y lo soltaron. Ed se quedo sentado en el suelo observando al par de militares que se lo había llevado a rastras. Se puso de pie, pero un terrible sofoca miento provoco que volviera abajo. Y una vez tirado en el suelo el par de abusivos militares se aprovecharon y le dieron cuantas patadas les fue posible. A pesar de que Ed tenia la suficiente fuerza y valor como para vencerlos a los dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no hizo nada para defenderse.  
Ed estaba ya todo lleno de moretones y heridas por las patadas, pero parecía no importarle el daño que le hicieran.  
A su mente llego de repente la sonrisa de Al, y con su pierna de acerco dio una fuerte patada del coraje de estar sin el. Pero con la patada consiguió Darle en la geta a uno de los militares, y por le ruido que se escucho dedujo que probablemente le había roto la quijada.

Y se puso de pie, y tambaleándose por el dolor se alejo de ahí. Estaba todo molido, y creyó sentir el brazo de metal fuera de su lugar.  
La debilidad debido a su falta de comida le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pronto se le nublo la vista. No tenía ni la menor idea de a donde iba. Siguió caminando entre los callejones, escuchando a lo lejos disparos. Dio vuelta a la derecha y vio una figura encapuchada que le ofrecía pan a un par de niños que estaban metidos en una caja, todos mugrientos y que fácilmente se confundían con la basura amontonada del callejón.  
Ed no podía mas con su propio peso, caería de un momento a otro. La figura encapuchada giro la cabeza y Ed vio unos lindos ojos verdes pardos.

-Da… ¿Danna?-

Y callo al suelo desmayado, por la paliza, el hambre, pero sobretodo por el dolor y la culpa que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada por la pequeña niña.


	3. Chicharos Magicos

Holaa!! :D pues no me queda nas que agradecerles los reviews nn no saben cuan agradecida estoy por dejar sus opiniones sobre mi redaccion que espero y mejore algun dia nn... bien... antes de dejarlos con el siguiente capo me gustaria hacer una aclaracion: mis fic esta basado en el anime de Fullmetal Alchemist, es decir, no he leido el manga uu. Asi que cualquier parecido con el manga es mera coincidencia xD.  
Ya pues... puro de esto... mas de esto... y puro blablabla . (lo de siempre) Los personajes no son y mios y la historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro ... blablabla uu  
Chicharos Magicos- Liquits (;;)... tenia poca capacidad en ese instante para ponerle titulo al capi, asi que le puse el nombre de una rola medio fumada uu...

Ya... ojala les agrade este capi nn ... tarde en actualizar por rollos de la escuela y no me hallaba tiempo uu ojala y ahora si le dedique mas tiempo a la escritura :)

* * *

3  
Chicharos Mágicos

Ed abrió los ojos, se sentía adolorido, hasta los parpados le pesaban. Estaba recostado en una cama muy pachoncita. No quería moverse de allí nunca, era realmente cómodo.  
Pero cuando se acordó de lo sucedido en el tren se enderezo rápidamente. La luz cegadora de la mañana entraba por una ventana. Se sintió observado. Giro la cabeza y vio a Danna sentada sobre una mesita de noche, con algo en brazos que se parecía mucho a su brazo de metal.

-¿Qué…?

-Buenos días- saludo Danna alegremente

-Dame eso- pidió Ed de malos modos poniéndose de pie rápidamente y arrebatándole su brazo de sus brazos (xD). Se detuvo momentáneamente, sintió que su cuerpo se ventilaba mucho, se miro, y se dio cuenta de que andaba en ropa interior. Igual de rápido como se puso de pie se regreso a la cama para taparse con las sabanas, puesto como un tomate.  
No sabía ni que decir. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, por ejemplo, por que lo había dejado encerrado; que hacia ella ahí; donde estaban; y que demonios estaba pasando, pues había militares que mataban gente nomas por que se les hinchaba la gana. Quería saber también que había sido de su ropa.

-Yo nunca había visto uno de esos – dijo Danna en un tono soñador

-¿Un que? O.O'- pregunto aterrado Ed

-Una prótesis de metal- respondió Danna

-Se llama automail ¬¬-

-solo conocía los de madera… pero esos no se mueven como ese… entonces si eres de otro planeta-

-¬¬

Hubo silencio. Ed trataba de taparse todo. Danna lo contemplaba pacíficamente y con cierto aire soñador.

-¿Por qué me dejaste encerrado?- le pregunto después de mucho rato Ed

-Creí que querías quedarte ahí- contesto Danna mirando hacia otro lado

-Yo jamás te dije que quería quedarme ahí ¬¬- protesto Ed

-Cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera preferido- aseguro Danna, mientras se ponía a balancear sus pies de adelante hacia atrás. Seguía sentada en la mesita de noche- quedarse en casa cuando hay guerra es lo mejor

-¿Guerra?... que no se acababa de…acabar-

-Vaya… si eres de otro planeta…- susurro Danna.

-¬¬

-Termino la primera guerra mundial, pero Alemania quiere de regreso todo el territorio que perdió-

-Dime…-

-¿Que?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Danna guardo silencio, parecía que dudaba en decirle por que estaba aquí. Miro al suelo.

-Pues…- se puso un brazo detrás de la cabeza y puso esa sonrisa suya que trata de despistar algo- ayudo a la gente…

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto después, aunque no quedo muy complacido con la respuesta que le dio, pero la lista de preguntas que tenia que hacerle era bastante larga así que no tenía que pedir explicaciones muy detalladas.

-En el centro de la ciudad de Stuttgart, Alemania… es un pequeño departamento como el de Londres-

-¿Qué tienes apartamentos en todos lados o que?- pregunto impulsivamente, a pesar de que esa no era la pregunta que seguía en la lista.

-pues algo así…

-¿Qué tienen los militares en contra de los testigos de Jehová?-

-¿En contra de los testigos de Jehová?- exclamo ella, poniéndose de pie exaltada y alejándose de la mesita de noche.-Mejor pregúntame que tienen en contra de toda la gente esos imbéciles

-¿Qué tienen esos imbéciles en contra de toda la gente?- pregunto irónico

-Pfff… ¬¬ no se… detestan no solo a los testigos de Jehová, también a los judíos, homosexuales, a los que no tienen los ojos claros, sacerdotes católicos, esos perros odian que respires el mismo aire que ellos- lo dijo, hablando rápidamente, y llena de furia.  
Ed se acordó del racismo con que era tratada la gente de Ishbal, por el color de su piel y de sus ojos, pero ¿Discriminar a alguien por algo que ni siquiera es visible? Es mas, no importa si los rasgos a discriminar son visibles, es un acto incoherente de los humanos.

-Hace tiempo comenzaron a limitar a mucha gente de muchas cosas, en especial a los judíos.- continuo explicando Danna con la cabeza baja. Aparentemente hablar de ese tema le producía algún dolor.  
Ed se quedo pensativo, tratando de recordar cual había sido el último dato que había recibido de la guerra. Cayo en cuenta de que eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando la Sociedad de Tulle había pasado a ser el partido nazi.

-Primero no podían entrar a ciertos lugares, después, ni si quiera pueden andar en bicicletas. Y ahora se los llevan y los meten en campos de concentración.-dijo indignada Danna

-Que horror- susurro Ed, y Danna concordó con el meneando la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Danna Miraba el suelo, como rogándole que comenzara a hablar y Ed, por su parte se acomodo el automail, sintiendo como siempre ese tremendo dolor al conectar con los nervios.  
La luz de la mañana, que entraba por la ventana, comenzó a tornarse neblinosa. Por lo visto el dia se estaba nublando. Y a Ed, estar con Danna no le producía ninguna tranquilidad.

-Bien, dime ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?...mejor dicho ¿Cómo fue que me quede sin ropa?-pregunto Ed

-Pues te la quite por que estaba mojada, sucia y fea - respondió Danna mientras levantaba la vista, con una sonrisa picara en los labios.  
Ahora fue Ed, quien inclino la cabeza, pero para tratar de cubrir el ligero rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas al imaginarse aquella escenita: Danna quitándole la ropa a El, y el, de pilón, inconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar de su mente semejante idea.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto desesperado, quería largarse de ahí en ese momento. Pero Obviamente no iba a salir a la calle en calzoncillos, y menos si iba a estar haciendo frio. Además, para como estaban las cosas, salir en calzones no era buena idea, porque podría terminar en un campo de concentración, solo por eso.  
Danna ensancho la picara sonrisa. Y se limito a apuntar con el dedo índice a un bote en una esquina del pequeño apartamento. Y Ed giro su cabeza en esa dirección solo para ver como su ropa estaba dentro de un cesto de basura.

-¿Y que diablos piensas que voy a usar?- pregunto enojado Ed, con el cabello crispado. Aquella chica era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ya que hacia cosas que nadie le pedía. El tamaño de su sonrisa disminuyo y de un pequeño brinco se bajo de la mesita de noche y fue a buscar algo en unos cajones de un mueble que estaba en una esquina. Mientras caminaba, Ed se dio cuenta que iba vestida como una chica normal, es decir, no iba de overol ni de gabardina. Llevaba puesto un vestido de un triste color gris y un suéter negro.  
De los cajones, Danna saco ropa y la llevo hasta Ed.

-¿De quien es?- le pregunto el, mientras veía escrupulosamente la fina ropa que pensaba darle para que se pusiera.

-De mi hermano- respondió Secamente Danna

-¿Hermano?- inquirió Ed confundido. Definitivamente la chica no había sido honesta con el en ningún momento. Había dicho que "tenia" hermanos. O quizá le estaba prestando ropa de un difunto…  
Pero fuera de un difunto o no, Ed comenzó a vestirse velozmente. La ropa le quedada a la perfección, como si hubiera sido mandada hacer para el exclusivamente.  
Cayo en cuenta demasiado tarde que se había vestido frente a Danna, pero que importaba, al fin y al cabo ella había sido le encargada de dejarlo en ropa interior, además de no que no tenia nada que enseñar y nada que esconder.

-Te queda bien- le aseguro ella amablemente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Gracias-repuso Ed secamente. Y Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta lleno de seguridad, pero de pronto la seguridad se quebranto cuando su estomago rugió. Danna se rio.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?-le ofreció Danna

Ed, tenía mucha hambre, pero dudo en aceptar el ofrecimiento puesto que ya había perdido la confianza sobre la chica y temió por un momento que le fuera dar comida envenenada. Danna interpreto el silencio de Ed como un "si". Se puso de pie y se dirigió al mismo lugar de donde había extraído ropa, y saco un par de vistosas naranjas y se las lanzo a Ed, y Ed las atrapo muy limpiamente. Se quedo algo sorprendido, porque fue como si la chica hubiera leído su pensamiento sobre no querer comer nada hecho por ella para no morir envenenado… aunque igual y era como el cuento de Blanca nieves, solo que en lugar de envenenar manzanas, había envenenado naranjas.

-Gracias-dijo de nueva cuenta Ed.

-De nada.-repuso Danna.

Y camino hacia la puerta para salir, e intento abrir la puerta, pero la perilla no cedió en lo mas mínimo. Estaba encerrado de nuevo. Solo que ahora estaba encerrado, con compañía. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio como Danna se batía de risa con la boca tapada con las manos. Ed se fastidio aun mas. Esa chica mas que dolor de cabeza, era realmente detestable.

-Bueno, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?- le pidió Ed de la manera mas amable que pudo, pero dudo en que pudiera seguir siendo tan amable.

-No

-¡¿Por qué?¡- grito irritado Ed

-No quiero nn- respondió con tranquilidad la chica. Ed puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a echar humo por la orejas.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para dejarme encerrado y hacer de mi lo que se te pega la gana?

-haha :) enano malhumorado-se burlo Danna. Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-¿A quien le dices enano, tan enano y minúsculo, como para ahogarse en un vaso de leche y sin que nadie se percate?

-haha eres muy comico pequeño Ed… no te sulfures solo bromeaba, al menos eres mas alto que yo pero mas enano de lo normal.-

-¬¬

Y la chica camino hasta la puerta y de algún lado saco las llaves y abrió la puerta. Ed se apresuro a salir. La chica también salió, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. En el pasillo había un montón de curiosos asomados gracias al escándalo que había armado Ed.  
Bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio. Como se había podido ver desde la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con soltar una ligera llovizna en cualquier momento. Siguieron caminando, Ed se puso a juguetear con las naranjas, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Danna no tenia ninguna razón para ir con el.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le pregunto con fastidio

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer nn- contesto Danna

-¡¡Pues consíguete una vida!!- exclamo Ed. Giro sobre los talones y siguió andando. Volteo a ver si la chica aun lo seguía y vio que no lo seguía mas, se había quedado de pie en el mismo sitio, con el semblante ensombrecido por una inminente tristeza. Pero Ed lo paso por alto, y siguió caminando, volvió a girar la cabeza y vio que la chica no se había movido de su misma pose, y sintió remordimiento por lo que le dijo, por que quizá sus palabras si la habían hecho sentir mal.  
Con cierta frustración camino de regreso hacia la chica.  
Danna miraba al suelo, y su aire despistado había cambiado a uno muy deprimente. Con solo verla ahí de pie, con la mirada perdida y sin la sonrisa que normalmente tenia sobre los labios, producía tristeza.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal- se disculpo Ed sin mirar de frente a Danna, evito a toda costa que sus dorados ojos se posaran sobre Danna. Pero fue como si le hubiera hablado a una pared, porque la chica hizo caso omiso de sus disculpas. Danna dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta quedar recargada sobre la vitrina de una panadería; se dejo caer en el suelo, recogió sus piernas y se hizo bolita, para después ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.  
Ed se sintió aun más mal, porque era obvio que lo que le había dicho si le había hecho un daño más que suficiente a la chica.

-Yo…- insistió Ed

-No pasa nada-interrumpió ella antes de que Ed pudiera continuar hablando.

Ed guardo silencio, en espera de que la fastidiosa y bipolar chica continuara hablando.

-Es que me recordaste mucho a mi hermano-continuo hablando ella. Danna levanto la vista y miro con fijeza al rubio. Ed, por su parte, se acordó de su hermano menor: no sabia como estaba, no sabia ni donde estaba o que había sido el. Era la única razón por la que persistentemente había buscado sin parar durante un par de años, la manera de volver a su mundo

-…Con esa ropa… y eso que dijiste…- murmuro la chica

-me habías dicho que tenias un hermano el... ¿el murió?-pregunto delicadamente, y Danna solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-No se- dijo ella

-¿Cómo es que no sabes?

Antes de hablar, Ed se dio cuenta muy bien de que a la chica le costaba algo de trabajo decir, lo que iba a decir.

-Esta en un campo de concentración-solto de tajo Danna. Ed palideció. Si era terrible saber que tu hermano esta en otro mundo sin ti, seguro que era mas horrible saber que estaba en tu mismo planeta pero a punto de morir o quizá ya muerto.

-Yo… no se que decir- comenzó Ed, tratando de disculparse de nuevo. Ahora sabia lo que pasaba, pero no sabia que hacer para que la chica se levantara y siguiera con esa actitud tan fastidiosa suya, pero que definitivamente era mejor verla asi que en ese esta tan deprimente. Miro a un lado y al otro, deseando que nadie los viera en medio de esa escenita. Ed solto un suspiro socarron, después de finalmente decidirse a escuchar la historia de la chica, si es que ella esta dispuesta a contarla, asi que le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Danna lo miro con cierta frialdad, pero al final tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

-Bien, normalmente no hago esto… pfff ¿Me diras que paso o lo dejamos asi?-pregunto Ed. Danna dio una leve cabezada, pero a Ed no le quedo muy claro que era lo que quería hacer la chica.

-Es una historia triste- comenzó Danna, mientras ambos caminaban sobre la acera. Ed la miraba con atención, esperando a que continuara con su relato. La chica tenia la vista perdida, seguramente se encontraba recordando todo eso que hasta ahora había tratado de evitar.

-No, no vale la pena- dijo finalmente ella, después de una pausa.

-No insistiré- le aseguro Ed muy indiferentemente.

-Bieeen!- grito la chica bastante exaltada.

-Umm ¬¬

-oficialmente no tengo mamá, aun tengo a mi padre pero lo odio bastante como para no desear verlo nunc a jamás, bien, pues el tampoco quiere verme y asi esta todo muy bien. La culpa la tiene mi hermano y Alphose, y claro yo también tengo la culpa, por vestirme de niño, por ir con ellos a la escuela y por fijarme en los bellos ojos plateados de Al, si si si si!, si yo hubiera sido una dama decente mi madre aun estaría aquí, y no me hubiera quedado sin familia y sin nada!, solo se ayudar a la gente, bueno y eso medio ayudar… no soy buena para nada!- grito la chica, hablando rápidamente y con las palabras tan pegadas unas a la otras que a Ed le costo trabajo entender lo que le decía.

-Oh- murmuro Ed en un tono de "sorpresa", fingiendo asi que la historia de la chica era bien triste, aunque si le fuera honesto, no había entendido ni un pepino no de lo que había alegado con tanta prisa.

-Eso es todo- finalizo ella con sequedad

Ed siguió caminando, hasta que su cerebro proceso las pocas palabras que habían sido audibles para el.

-¿Al? ¿Alphonse?- repitió Ed algo confundido. La chica asintió con con la cabeza. Ed había llegado desde el otro lado de la puerta y sabia que en ese mundo existían reflejos de las personas que estaban del otro lado. Y desde que llego, no se le había ocurrido ir en busca del reflejo de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Danna a Ed al ver su semblante pensativo.

-¿Dónde esta ese Alphonse que dices?-inquirio Ed ignorando la pregunta que la había hecho ella a el.

-Junto con mi hermano ¬¬. Contesto ella algo dolida

-¿En el campo de concentración?

-Seh ¬¬

-¿Podrias platicarme con mas tranquilidad todo esto que dijiste hace un momento?- le pidió Ed a Danna.

-¿para que?

-Para volver con mi hermano ya te lo había dicho antes

-umm… no se si este dispuesta a repetir lo que dije…- aseguro ella, con cierto titubeo

-Floja ¬¬

-Bien, no lo hare… definitivo

-Hablaste muy rápido!... no entendí nada de lo que dijiste!- reprocho Ed

-Ademas tu me dijiste que estabas investigando algo de lo cohetes para regresar a tu planeta ¬¬… sigue trabajando con tus cohetes y te puedes ir de aquí y no nos vuelves a ver a mi y a mi flojera-

-Vamos no te cuesta nada!- insistió Ed

-Si, me cuesta salibaaa!

-¬¬

-Tengo una idea genial…

-No me importa!- exclamo Ed cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección

-Igual y te la digo… checa: siembra chicharos mágicos para que crezca una mega planta y subas al cielo en una planta de chicharos mágicos, asi no gastas mucho dinero y tiempo en cohetes ¬¬-

Ed solto una carcajada.  
Estaba loca, eso era seguro, también era una bipolar insoportable, pero a Ed comenzaba a agradarle su forma de ser.  
La chica giro sobre sus talones y camino de regreso a su apartamento. Esta vez fue Ed quien la siguió a ella. Ella lo miro irritada y después de un par de minutos de ir caminando juntos la chica se detuvo.

-¡Consíguete una vida!- exclamo ella, imitando a Ed. Ed la miro unos momentos y después se rio.  
Danna miro a Ed algo confundida, pero al final termino regresándole la sonrisa.


End file.
